fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic User Pretty Cure!
is a rewritten version of Toei Animation's original Pretty Cure season Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. Changes will include character backstories, personalities and length of the season. The rewrite’s main motives are harmony, gemstones, friendship and magic. Story :Magic User Pretty Cure! Episodes Back when Earth and the Magic World were still one, the world was watched by the legendary Mother RaPaPa, the origin of magic and source of all good. Everyone lived together in peace, however, when a darkness started to rise over the world of everyone, Mother RaPaPa had to seperate the worlds for their own good. The evil was sealed in the burning flames of the sun and Mother RaPaPa split up the source of magic residing in her body. With that, the Linkle Stones were created. At last, in order to protect the worlds' peace, she let her power of will and her life turn into the most powerful Linkle Stone, the emerald. Many years after that, Mirai, an average girl is enjoying her spring break as she suddenly meets a with called Riko. As the dark magicians attack, the magical words "Cure Up RaPaPa!" change the life of both girls drastically. They are granted the power of the Linkle Stones and transformed into Pretty Cure! "Cure Up RaPaPa!" these words connect two worlds! Characters Pretty Cure * Mirai is a pretty average 12-year-old girl, who is about to enter to middle school in april. Mirai lives with her parents and her grandmother at her family's accessory shop. Even though being clumsy and having troubles with studying, Mirai is excelent in playing volleyball and has a optimistic spirit. Mirai is one of the legendary witches, her alter ego is . * Riko is a 12-year-old girl from the magic world, who has got quite some problems with channeling her magical powers. As a born witch, Riko uses her star-shaped wand to cast spells. But due to her lack of experience and skills, Riko usually has to attend tutoring classes. Riko is one of the legendary witches, her alter ego is . * Felice is a mystical creature, who holds the power of emerald. She is the second life of the legendary Mother RaPaPa. Allies * Mofurun is a stuffed teddy bear that is owned by Mirai. Mofurun has been by Mirai's side ever since she was a baby. After Mirai and Riko turned into Pretty Cure, Mofurun was given the ability to talk, walk and live like a magical fairy. Mofurun usually ends its sentences with "mofu". * A magical fairy, which Mirai and Riko found inside the Smart Book in the magic libary. Over the series, Hana grows older and learns to speak, however until this happens, she usually says "ha". Hana can use the powers of the Linkle Stones, if they are used with the Smart Book. Villains Dark Magicians * Dokrokushe is the leader of the dark magicians. He seeks for the legendary emerald, to use its powers in order to fuse the non-magic world with the magic world and rule over both worlds at the same time. Before being turned into a skull by dark magic, Dokrokushe used to be a professor at Magic Scool. * Batty is a member of the dark magicians and serves Dokrokushe. He is a bat-like person, who seeks the Linkle Stone Emerald in order to give his master full power. Batty first met the Pretty Cures in episode 01. * Sparda is a member of the dark magicians and serves Dokrokushe. She is a spider-like person, who seeks the Linkle Stone Emerald. Besides sending Yukobarus at the Pretty Cures, Sparda can also produce nets in order to capture people. * Gamets is a member of the dark magicians and serves Dokrokushe. He is a turtle-like person, who seeks for the Linkle Stone Emerald. He was turned back into a turtle after losing his final fight against the Cures. * Yamoh is a member of the dark magicians and Dokrokushe's right hand. He has a gecko-like appearance and usually sends Batty, Sparda and Gamets on their missions to find the Linkle Stone Emerald. * Yokubarus are the monsters that are created by the dark magicians in order to find the Linkle Stone Emerald and/or to get rid of Pretty Cure. Never Ending Chaos * Deustmast is an evil being whose goal it is to unleash chaos upon each world. Long before the story started, he was sealed into the sun by Mother RaPaPa. * Labut is a mysterious genie, who came from a golden lamp found in the Non-Magic World. He is pretty sly and has no memory of why he was awakened or why he even exists. * Donyokubarus are usually used by the members of Never Ending Chaos. They are a stronger version of the Yokubarus used by the Dark Magicians. Others * Kocho-sensei is the headmaster of the Magic School. His age is unknown, however, it is known that he's been alive for a long time. He has great faith in Mirai and Riko that they can find the Linkle Stone Emerald before dark magic does. * Kyoto-sensei is the vice principal of the Magic School, who is usually very strict at the students, especially Riko. Kyoto-sensei was upset at Riko for bringing Mirai, a mortal from earth, to Magic School. * Kyoko is Mirai's mother and owner of the Power Stone shop, a jewelry shop in the Non-Magic World. Kyoko is a refreshing woman who can get snappy easily. * Kanoko is Mirai's grandmother, who has usually greath faith in her granddaughter. Even if Mirai talks about flying broomsticks and magic, Kanoko usually stays calm and tries to understand Mirai. Items * The Linkle Stones are jewel-like items that each have their own source of power. The Linkle Stones give Pretty Cure the power to transform and/or use powerful attacks. The Linkle Stones are usually used with the Smark Book, the Linkle Sticks or the Flower Echo Wand. * The Linkle Sticks are magical wands used by Pretty Cure to perform attacks. The Linkle Sticks are powered by the Linkle Stones and the witches' Magic Wands. * The Linkle Smart Book is a mystical book which Mirai and Riko found in the magical library. It is the current home of the little Hana, a magical flower fairy. The Smart Book can also channel the power of the Linkle Stones. * The Flower Echo Wand is a powerful candle-like wand that is used by Cure Felice in order to use the powers of emerald. The Flower Echo Wand is powered by the power of the Linkle Stones. * The Magical Treasures are items that are powered by the Linkle Stone Emerald and the Linkle Stone Alexandrite. The Magical Treasures consist of the Rainbow Pendant, the Rainbow Brace and the Rainbow Ring. The Magical Treasures allow the Pretty Cures to use the attack Extreme Rainbow Sphere. Locations * - The school Riko and her friends attend. During spring break, she and the others have to attend tutoring classes to get in the next year. After meeting Riko, Mirai starts attending tutoring classes together with her new friends. * - The magical world where Riko originally comes from. It exists next to the human world and is the home of many magical creatures like witches, mermaids and fairies. The Magic School can be found at the Magic World. * - The world inhabited by mortal humans with no magical powers, like Mirai and her family. The main and only country that is shown during the anime, is Japan, the home of Mirai, her family and her friends. * - A location at Magic World. It is a magic street with many shops and stores. The Magic Shopping Street is guarded by the red flame of passion and the deep red ruby. * - A normal middle school in the Non Magic World, which Mirai and Riko attend after returning from Magic World. It is located close to Mirai's home. Some of Mirai's old friends also attend the school. Trivia *Like the original run of the season, Magic User Pretty Cure! ''is the fifth season to have Japanese words in its name, preceded by ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure!. Gallery MagicUser Miracle.png|Cure Miracle by FairySina MagicUser_Magical.png|Cure Magical by FairySina MagicUser_Felice.png|Cure Felice References Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! related series Category:Magic User Pretty Cure! Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:FairySina: Rewrite